1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and more particularly to a printing apparatus with an image output characteristic correcting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an ink jet printer is supplied with tone signals from an external controller. The ink jet printer controls an internally-provided print head to eject inks according to the tone signals.
The amount of ejected inks is altered according to production lots of the print heads. Even in each printer, the ejected ink amount varies according to change in temperature and/or moisture. The ejected ink amount also varies as time passes after the printer is produced. Accordingly, the ink jet printer fails to continue reproducing the same image quality.